Una Reunión Incómoda
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Swan Queen One-shot. Una reunión para tener una estrategia contra la Bruja Mala se sale de control con las preguntas indiscretas de Snow sobre una Regina sonriente.


«¡Regina!» exclamó la mujer morena al verla cruzar la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. «Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás enamorada».

La ex reina se detuvo frente a los Charmings, que estaban sentados. No retiró su fachada, y así ocultó su nerviosismo. Medio segundo antes de contestar, le lanzó una mirada que gritaba '¡socorro!' entre líneas, a Emma.

«Y si yo no te conociera mejor, diría que estás enamorada del helado» devolvió a la mujer embarazada, sin dejar que su voz dude.

Snow rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. «¿Quién es el afortunado?».

Rió por dentro. _Más bien afortunada_. Y luego dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Emma. Se recompuso, con su fachada seria, hacia Snow.

«No tenemos tiempo para una charla de chicas. Debemos descubrir cómo destruir a mi hermana».

«Ella tiene razón» habló David.

«¿Ves?» señaló a David, para Snow. «Si hasta David está de mi lado en esto es por algo, ¿no crees?».

La morena embarazada rodó los ojos. «¡Vamos, Regina! Esto es todo un acontecimiento».

La alcaldesa hizo una expresión indignada. _¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer que alguien quiera estar con la Reina Malvada?_ Y, al parecer, Emma estaba pensando lo mismo, porque desencajó la mandíbula hacia Snow, incrédula. La mujer notó ambas expresiones. Amplió los ojos y negó rápido con la cabeza.

«¡No me refería a _eso_!» aclaró, llevándose una ceja arqueada escépticamente de Regina. «Es que mereces amor, Regina, y hace mucho tiempo que no lo tienes. No desde...» bajó la mirada, sin saber si era buena idea pronunciar su nombre. «Así que esto es más importante. El amor es más importante».

Emma sonrió tímida y Regina rodó los ojos. _Típico de Snow_ , pensó.

«¿Cómo haces para reconocer eso? ¿Tienes un radar?» bromeó.

«Tus sentimientos están explícitos sobre tu cara. Brilla».

La ex reina amplió los ojos ante el pensamiento de lo que hizo esa mañana relacionado con las palabras 'cara' y 'brilla'. Ella se había limpiado bien, pero que tal si no... _Ridícula_ , se dijo a sí misma al notar la inocencia de las palabras de Snow y su reacción idiota. Obviamente no se refería a eso, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Tenía que malpensar todo.

Tranquilizó un expresión, pero ahora Snow la miraba con sospecha. No fue lo suficiente rápida.

«¿Qué fue eso?».

«¿Qué, querida?» dijo inocente.

«Tu cara. Estabas realmente aterrada. ¿Qué creías que decía con...?» se interrumpió ampliando los ojos. Lo comprendió. No quería comprenderlo. «Ew, no quería saber eso».

Las otras dos mujeres en la habitación se sonrojaron fuertemente.

«Mamá, tú preguntaste» dijo Emma, encogiéndose de hombros. «Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con Zelena?».

«Espera» interrumpió Snow. «Emma, ¿por qué estás roja?».

Ante el comentario, la piel clara de la mujer enrojeció aún más. Su madre pasó su mirada de Emma a Regina, y viceversa. Una expresión de confusión se dibujó en su rostro. Frunció la frente.

«¿De qué me perdí?» preguntó.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, aunque no estaban seguros de quién fue. «¿Qué hay de Zelena? ¿La Bruja Mala? ¿La razón por la que estamos aquí?» recordó David.

«Coincido con Charming. Mi vida amorosa no está a discusión».

«Está bien» refunfuñó la mujer. «Pero la de Emma, sí».

En ese momento, la rubia no podía enrojecer más. Se hundió en su asiento e intercambió una mirada con Regina, que deseaba que la tierra la tragara.

«Ok... Ahora sí, ¿de qué me perdí?» dijo David, con sospecha. «¿Quién es el imbé- chico afortunado?» se corrigió rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente, lo que hizo a Regina revirar los ojos, sólo porque Emma no se sentía capaz.

La rubia aclaró la garganta e intentó recomponerse, volver a su color original.

«De hecho, es una mujer».

«¿Qué?» un hombre no evitó levantar la voz.

Todos se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Hook en la puerta. Llegó tarde y, al parecer, en la mejor parte de la historia. Parecía decepcionado, enojado y desesperado. No era un misterio para nadie que el pirata deseaba a Emma, y descubrir que la joven prefería a las mujeres no fue bien tomado por él. Se acercó, riendo sin gracia, al grupo.

«Swan, si necesitabas algo podrías haberme buscado» dijo lamiéndose los labios. Emma hizo una expresión de disgusto. «No tenías que caer tan bajo».

«¿Disculpa? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?» levantó la voz molesta.

«¿No pensaste, amor, que no tuviste un hombre en un largo tiempo? Quizás te falta un buen hombre, quizás necesites un tiempo conmigo» dijo sugerente.

Mientras Snow agarraba con fuerza a David para no lo ataque, Regina no lo soportó más y se dió la vuelta a encarar al pirata.

«Quizás te gusta tener un garfio, quizás quieres tener otro» estalló amenazante.

«¿Y desde cuándo, mi reina impulsiva, esto te incumbe?».

«No dejaré que la trates así» se colocó defensivamente frente a ella.

El hombre dirigió la mirada de Emma a Regina, y de vuelta. Frunció las cejas, indignado.

«¿En serio, Swan? ¿La elegiste a ella sobre mí?».

«No. Nunca consideraría estar contigo» dijo manteniendo la calma, mientras sus padres de mantenían callados, sin saber que decir, aunque Snow ya había notado lo que sucedía.

«¡Pero ella es la Reina Malvada!».

«Y tú un sucio pirata» lo insultó la morena.

«¡Ella no hizo nada por ti! ¡Yo dejé el Jolly Roger por ti!».

«¿Qué?» dijo confundida, no realmente interesada.

«Para ir a buscarte. Intercambié mi barco por una habichuela mágica».

«¿Y?» dijo sin comprender el punto. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con sus no-sentimientos por él?

«Me lo debes».

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron un mirada y arquearon una ceja. Lo que empezó como una sonrisa divertida terminó como una carcajada lo suficientemente fuerte para saciar sus almas. Rieron hasta llorar, llevándose la mirada incrédula de Hook, que no esperaba esa reacción de la...las mujeres.

«Disculpa» le dijo la rubia aún riendo. «Creí que acabas de decir debo estar contigo por algo en lo que no tengo nada que ver» agregó con humor seco.

«¿Qué? ¡Dejé mi barco por ti, Swan!».

«Esperabas, ¿qué? ¿Que te devuelva el favor con sexo? Yo no te pedí que lo hagas.» dejó en claro, disgustada de él. «¿Quieres ser un héroe? Genial, pero no esperes algo a cambio. No puedes comprar mis sentimientos por ti».

«Pero yo te amo, eres mi final feliz».

«No, no lo soy. Y lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión».

«¡NO! ¡Esta bruja hizo algo! ¡Te hechizó!» estalló en furia. «Ya verás, Swan».

Corrió hasta ella, y, sin aviso, forzó sus labios en los ella, intentando al instante meter su lengua, completamente rechazada por Emma, que lo empujó con fuerza.

Lo último que sintió el pirata antes de perder el conocimiento fue un puño contra su mandíbula, por parte de David, antes de que Regina en realidad tengo tiempo para lanzarle una bola de fuego en el culo.

«Le espera una celda en la comisaría» dijo David. «¿Estás bien?».

La rubia asintió. «He pasado por peores cosas».

«Si vuelve a tocarte de nuevo, te juro que va a ser la última vez que sea capaz de en realidad tocar algo» amenazó Regina con una mirada asesina.

«No lo dudo» musitó Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a Regina.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres hacia los padres de Emma.

«Entonces...» empezó David.

«Ustedes... ¿están juntas?» completó Snow, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Regina y Emma se miraron, sonrieron, volvieron a los otros y asintieron.

«¡Ja! Lo sabía, págame» exclamó Snow a David, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia su esposo.

Las dos mujeres miraron boquiabiertas como David refunfuñó dejando 50 dólares en la palma de Snow.

«¡No es justo! Ella dijo que amaba a Neal» se quejó David.

«Pues yo no la veo con él, ¿tú sí?».

«Esperen un momento» los cortó Regina. «¿Qué sucede aquí?».

«Oh» la mujer estaba visiblemente incómoda. «Una apuesta».

«¿Apostaron por nosotras?» exclamó Emma, incrédula, y un poco indignada.

«Yo dije que terminarías con Regina, pero David pensó que estarías con Neal».

«¡Pero dijiste que amas a Neal! ¿Acaso amas a Regina?» cuestionó David, incomodando a la pareja.

«¡Papá!»

«De hecho, esa es una buena pregunta» dijo Regina.

«¿En serio?» se quejó incrédula. Traición.

«Ok, ya, dejenla tranquila. Es obvio que sí, sonríe como una tonta cada vez que entras en una habitación» bromeó Snow.

«¡Mamá!».

«No, no. Déjala» la calló la morena. «Me gusta saber las reacciones que causo en ti» se acercó la tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta.

«Ejem... Seguimos aquí» avisó David.

«No hay de qué avergonzarse» siguió ella, ignorando al hombre. «Yo... yo creo que te amo» confesó tímida.

La rubia ocultó su estupefacción. Juntó valentía y sonrió. «¿Crees?».

«No abuses».

Emma amplió aún más su sonrisa.

«Yo creo que te amo también».


End file.
